Soda Pop
Soda Pop, a soda alien, is a new Core Skylander introduced in Skylanders: Imaginarium. He is of the Water element. Background Personality Soda Pop can be a little funny sometimes, but most of the time, he is serious. He is the leader of the Flying Aces, a team of Skylanders with jet packs, and the second in command of the Sensational Six. Background Soda Pop was originally known as '''Alien 62B4H3.6, '''as a floating slime/dust particle floating through space, until he floated into Skylands. He landed on a huge cloud and immediately got to work to building a body and weapons. Then, he built a house. He had spent a few weeks there before he ran out of food and was forced to drop down the the Skylands, where he met Lucas and High Voltage. When the two were seen, Soda Pop immediately attacked them with soda rockets and other unique fighting abilities. Lucas was amazed and made him a Skylander, while Soda Pop continued to make new friends to this day. Gameplay Stats Soda Pop needs some work on his strength and defense. However, great luck, and even greater speed! Abilities Soda Pop owns a pack of bottle rockets, which he shakes and throws, causing them to fly towards the nearest enemy. He also had a soda jet-pack, in which he uses to fly or as an attack. Upgrades Quotes Battle Cries *"Fizz and Fly!" - catchphrase *"Taking flight!" *"Head shot!" *"Heads up!" *"Flight of fancy!" *"A fizzy explosion!" *"Hyperdash!" *"Yes!" *"Never shake and drink!" *"Had enough yet?" *"Getting the gold!" - treasure *"Haha!" - treasure *"A new atmospheric level!" - level up *"Top of the world!" - level up *"Flyin' through!" - gate *"Make way!" - gate *"What mysteries await?" - elemental gate *"High flight!" - bounce pad *"Ah!" - bounce pad *"Triumphant again!" - battle arena winner *"The glory is mine!" - battle arena winner *"Perhaps you were too hyper!" - battle arena winner *"Oh..." - battle arena loser *"Ugh!" - battle arena loser *"Curses!" - battle arena loser Trivia *Soda Pop is the first Skylander to have his name changed five times. His fourth name was Soda Stream, his third was Pop Rocket, his second was Soda Rocket, and his very first name was Carbonator. **Carbonator was kept to be the name of Soda Pop's vehicle. *Soda Pop is one of the many Skylanders to wield a Jet Pack. Others include Sky Rocket, and Headache. ** This is why Soda Pop created "The Flying Aces", a group of Skylanders with Jet Packs. *Pop Rocket was going to be his official name. However, when Sky Rocket was created, the creator thought it would be better to change his name to Soda Stream, and then to Soda Pop, to prevent confusion and similarity between the two names. *He is best friends with High Voltage and Slapper, and is the second in command of the Sensational Six. *He is the second Core Skylander developed after the Original Ten (the first being High Voltage). * Soda Pop originally had an upgrade that would make his jet pack give him a speed boost. This was removed for unknown reasons. * Soda Pop, along with High Voltage and Sky Rocket, have similarities. ** All three have simple, anthropomorphic designs for their heads (High Voltage being a fireball, and Sky Rocket being a cloud). ** All three have clear helmets. ** All three have a protective suit. *** Soda Pop is the only one of the three whose protective suit isn't made of metal. Category:RoyalPharodox172 Category:Royal's Skylanders Category:Royal's Water Skylanders Category:Male Category:Male Skylanders Category:Water Skylanders Category:Water Cores Category:Skylanders Category:Characters Category:Core Category:Cores Category:Core Skylanders Category:Skylanders: Imaginarium Category:Fanon Category:Fan idea